


Still Here

by Always_sleeping20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_sleeping20/pseuds/Always_sleeping20
Summary: Y/N L/N. The lover of Dean Winchester, whom planed to marry her. During a hunt, something horrible happens to Y/N. What happened? Will there be a happy ending?





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhh, hello. Yes I should be working on my other stories but I wanted to work on this sooo...yea. This may be sad, probably yea. So enjoy 

"Dean, how much further?" You asked your boyfriend, Dean Winchester, whom was driving Baby. You had been dating for a few years now, at first when you met you had thought you'd be a 'one time fling' but apparently he had fallen for you, hard.

After finding out he was a hunter, you were shocked. But that cleared because he was the love of your life. You didn't mind if he killed things, as long as it was something supernatural of course. And so, with lots of begging, he brought you with him. You've been with the brothers ever since.

He looked at you in the mirror, smiling at how beautiful you looked. You were wearing one of his flannel shirts, some blue skinny jeans and your hair in a (preferred hairstyle). You were and angle in his eyes.

"Few more miles, baby. You can take a nap if you want. The hunt may be a bit tiring so, yea." you nodded, lying down in the back seat. Sam was already asleep, saving energy. 

What were you hunting? Well, apparently people were being nailed to there walls, upside down.  **(Guys, I got stuck on this part lmao..send help)** It had happened to three family's of four. Sam still had some research to do, but most of it being in Middletown, the town it was happening in.

"I love you, Y/N. I always will." You sat up, giving him a loving kiss on the cheek. "And I, you" he smiled. You laid back down, getting comfy and drifting to sleep

_~Time Skip~_

"Baby, wake up. Were here." Deans soothing voice woke you up, and by planting kisses on your exposed neck. You giggled. As you got up, the light blinded you, making you wince. 

After getting out you see Sam has his nose stuck in a book.  _'Nerd..'_ you thought and gave a chuckle. "Ok so, I'm thinkin' we go to like a diner? If there's any around, and talk to the locals if they've seen anything." Sam said, not looking up from his book.

"Yea, Kuppys Diner. Lots of locals go there." You smile. Dean kissed your head. "It's not far, so let's walk." You took Deans hand and walked to the diner.

After the walk, only a three blocks, you walked in to the cute little diner. "Hello there." A young women greeted you. She was pretty, mid-twentys maybe. She looked right at Dean and gave a slight smirk and a wink. Your grip on his hand tightened, making him pull you close.

**(I'm sorry, I'm gonna stop here. I've got school tomorrow, but after school I PROMISE, i mean it, ill update right away! Byee)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?? I hope you did..anywayy please leave a kudos and comment!! And my Tumblr is 999please-be-nice99
> 
>  
> 
> Yes I changed it lol


End file.
